sfgamefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Occulator
Hi Occulator - wir freuen uns, dass Shakes & Fidget Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unsere "Starte dein Wiki"-Seite gibt dir 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps, um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen. * Wir haben auch "Hinweise zum Start eines neuen Wikis" (englisch) zusammengestellt, die eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhalten, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere FAQ. Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia oder wirf einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Brauchst du Hilfe mit dem Logo oder dem Skin, besuche Wikia Support (deutschsprachig). Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim 'avatar' Bartel Ghoule Huhu Occu...erstmal danke das ich hier mitwirken darf. Bin derzeit fleißig am bearbeiten der "Ghoul"-Sektion und dabei fiel mir auf das die Datenbank noch kein Bild für den "Graughoul" besitzt, ich hab auch in anderen Quellen noch keins finden können...falls du was gefunden hast lass es mich wissen Thx Dark Elefantös Jau, der Eelefantenbeitrag ist fetisch.^^ (hatte kurz Probleme mit den Bildern^^) Mfg Mond Tentakulös Die Tentakeln der Gerechtigkeit breiten sich auch in diesem Beitrag aus.^^ Mfg Mond Blattschimmel "Bäume"-Abschnitt fertiggestellt *salutiert* naja den text kann man ja lassen, ist ja ohnehin fiktiv, zur sicherheit nehmen wir einfach das pic raus... Den Banditen sind auch Mistviecher Banditen sind auch fertig, und nein, sie sind keine Menschen.^^ Mehr, mehr, mehr Ja, ich versuche so viel wie möglich zu machen, aber dabei nicht das Niveau zu verlieren. Ausserdem bin ich in andert halb Wochen erstmal drei Wochen im Urlaub und da muss ich ja was vorlegen.^^ Achja, wir sollten noch mehr Autoren finden, unzwar schnell, dann wird des noch schneller fertig. Baum Hab das Pic vom verseuchten Baum wieder eingefügt, da er scheinbar schon released wurde mittlerweile Hier der Beweis: http://img339.imageshack.us/img339/374/baum.jpg Mfg Dark steht doch immer mfg Dark drunter, naja xD Darktrane 00:29, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Glückwunsch... ...zum hervorragenden Design. Und auch sonst gefällt mir das Wiki sehr gut! Einziger Kritikpunkt: Die Hintergrundfarbe im Benutzerkopf, die kennzeichnet, auf welcher Seite man sich gerade befindet (hier: Diskussion) macht den Titel ziemlich unlesbar. Die würde ich noch anpassen (mit #user_masthead li.selected { background-color: #xxxxxx !important; }. Ansonsten: Weiter viel Erfolg! --Avatar 11:15, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Rechtschreibung Ich versuche ein bischen bei der Rechtschreibung zu helfen und beim Korrektur lesen. Also wenn Ihr was zum kontrollieren habt. Schickt mir ne Nachricht mit dem Eintrag den ich lesen soll. gruss pb Änderungen/Zusätze hallo.. ich hatte zu einem glücksbringer mal die werte hinterlegt, allerdings wurde das recht schnell wieder gelöscht! ist das nicht erwünscht, oder habe ich das auf nem falschen weg gemacht? desweiteren kann ich keine bilder ingame abspeichern, wie ist das also mit bildern neuer items?? gruß edo Frohes Neujahr Wollte auf diesem Weg mal Grüße hierlassen! --DaBASCHT 19:04, 1. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Trottelige Ahnungslosigkeit Hey :] Hab mich ganz frisch angemeldet und erstmal richtig losgelegt - Der Schwarzschädelorden sieht ganz anders aus... Habe aber irgendwie das beklemmende Gefühl möglicherweise etwas getan zu haben, was ich nicht getan haben sollte :D wenn das verständlich ist Hätte gern ein Feedback ob meine Arbeit akzeptabel ist oder ich es besser sein lassen sollte! mfg g0tcha Hi, bin neu hier und werde in nächster Zeit verstärkt gegen den gemeinen Druckfehler-Teufel (Diabolus Grammatikus) zu Felde ziehen. Zwei Sachen zu den Monsterlisten. Bei den Schlangen fehlt die Unterart "Schattenkobra" und bei den Banditen müsste noch die Variation vom "Dubiosen Dieb" mit dazu .. der könnte ja dann zu Elfriedes Garde gehören ;) leider weiß ich nicht, wie man an die entsprechenden Bilder ohne Schriftzug darin kommt, sonst würd ichs selbst mal versuchen. Monströs Hi, bin neu hier und werde in nächster Zeit verstärkt gegen den gemeinen Druckfehler-Teufel (Diabolus Grammatikus) zu Felde ziehen. Zwei Sachen zu den Monsterlisten. Bei den Schlangen fehlt die Unterart "Schattenkobra" und bei den Banditen müsste noch die Variation vom "Dubiosen Dieb" mit dazu .. der könnte ja dann zu Elfriedes Garde gehören ;) leider weiß ich nicht, wie man an die entsprechenden Bilder ohne Schriftzug darin kommt, sonst würd ichs selbst mal versuchen. Dungeons Heyho Ich werde nun beim vorranschreiten die ganzen Dungeontexte ausfüllen. Ich denke am schnellsten kann es gehen wenn mehrere helfen. Weil bis ich alle Dungeons durch hab vergeht ne Weile :) Löschen Könntest du die Seite "Drogen" löschen. Sie passt nicht zu diesem Wikia.--Orkanius 14:00, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Aktivität Ich bin in einem anderen Wiki sehr aktiv und hier gerade, da ich nebenher SF spiele, über etliche Kleinigkeiten in den Dungeonartikeln gestolpert, die ich nun teils behoben habe. Insbesondere bei der Formatierung ists da teils echt eigenwillig, aber auch vom Inhalt her wurde da häufiger irgendwelcher Vandalismus nicht behoben, laut Version. Gibt es keinen, der die letzten Änderungen wenigstens grob kontrolliert? Wäre schade ums Wiki. Grüße, --84.131.107.166 03:10, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ich will das hier nochmal aufgreifen und wollte vorschlagen, die Dungeon-Artikel und ggf. auch die Artikel zur Ausrüstung, die ja allesamt nahezu vollständig sind (und wenn dann nur in Hinblick auf Texte noch Lücken haben), auf halbgeschützten Status, also autoconfirmed-Level zu setzen. Sie sind ständig Ziel von Vandalismus und es besteht kaum echter Änderungsbedarf, man würde also keine potentiell wertvollen Beiträge unterbinden. --aRTy 21:41, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Vermehrter Vandalismus auf Seiten Hey, mir ist jetzt schon mehrfach Vandalismus auf dem Wiki hier aufgefallen, den ich auch zurücksetzte, so gut es geht (wenn ich denn dann noch das Original finde). Die Seite "Die Hölle" wurde jetzt innerhalb kurzer Zeit schon mehrfach im negativen Sinne verändert. Meldungen scheinen hier nichts zu bringen... Mein Vorschlag wäre, die Seite für nicht oder neu angemeldete Benutzer zu sperren, damit sowas in Zukunft verhindert wird oder zumindest die Freischaltung der Veränderungen von nem Moderator/Admin genehmigen zu lassen, wobei ich das Gefühl hab, dass hier von Seiten der Administration leider wenig passiert :( Tim 'avatar' Bartel hat mir zwei Vorschläge gemacht: Zitat: a) Wende dich an http://de.sfgame.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Occulator - das ist der Gründer des Wikis und der Administrator, der zuletzt aktiv war. b) Da Occulator augenscheinlich wenig Zeit hat und auch die sonstigen Admins nicht mehr aktiv zu sein scheinen, könntest du dir - Interesse vorausgesetzt - überlegen, ob du ihn nicht fragst, ob du dem Adminteam beitreten kannst. hiermit geschehn ;) Braucht ihr nen aktiven Admin, der auch etwas Zeit hier verbringt, damit das hier doch noch ein schönes Wiki wird? :) in diesem Sinne: liebe Grüße Russisch Brot Werbung Hey, ich wollt mal fragen, wie das mit der Werbung einer Gilde um Mitglieder hier auf dem Wiki aussieht (also ob man sowas löscht oder nicht). Hab nämlich hier was gefunden und war am überlegen, ob das hierher gehört, weil in den Leitlinien nichts steht :( Gruß Russisch Brot Hallo Hallo!!! Hallo27 19:01, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC)Hallo27Hallo27 19:01, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hilfsangebot Hallo Occulator! Ich bin Praktikant bei Wikia Deutschland und helfe unter anderem auch beim Ausbau des Shakes&Fidget Wikis mit. Ich möchte dir hier meine Hilfe anbieten und auf diesem Wege anfragen, ob du Vorschläge oder Wünsche hast, bei deren Umsetzung ich helfen kann. Falls dir Verbesserungsvorschläge zum Wiki einfallen kannst du gerne auf mich zurück kommen, damit wir die Sache dann gemeinsam in Angriff nehmen können. Du kannst mir deine Vorschläge gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite posten, dann werde ich mein bestes tun, um dir behilflich zu sein! Grüße, PonySlaystation 07:56, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC)